Coming back for you
by MagicalOceanBreeze
Summary: Ikuto has been gone away from Amu to search for his dad, now that he's found his dad he's coming back to Japan. Although, not all is the same from when he left...
1. I'm Coming

**Aqua: Yay! I found a new story to write about!**

**Amu: Really? Who's it about?**

**Ikuto: Its about Amu and me right! It can't be about Tadagay... right?**

**Aqua: That brings up a good point, i dont like tadase at all especially after the last shugo chara chapter. **

**Rima: Of course. Well, who's it about?**

**Aqua: Its amuto of course!**

**Nagi: Aww... i wanted to be with my beloved Rima-koi**

**Rima: What did you say! We... We arent koi!**

**Ikuto: Wahoo!!! **

**Aqua: Lets start, Ikuto since you're in such a good mood why dont you do the disclaimer?**

**Ikuto:I dont want to...**

**Amu: I'll do it! Aqua doesnt own Shugo Chara!**

**

* * *

**

_Overview:_

_Ikuto returns from finding his father in Europe to Japan to find lots has changed from before and that Amu is one of the most popular girls at Seiyo High. Utau is a major actor/singer, Tadase "matured", Kairi moved back from wherever he went and still likes Amu, Kukai is preparing to make Utau his girlfriend, and Yaya still loves candy. Rima still loves gags, jokes, laughing, and the best one ever, crying to get her way. Nagi almost seems like he's over his crossdressing obsession and is into basketball. Hikaru is still way over intellegent for his average age group and seems to actually have emotions. And... who's that weird little kid that looks like Hikaru's age and hangs around him? Can Ikuto get Amu's attention and confess that he wants to go farther with Amu before she falls for someone else?_

_Ages: (3 years have passed)_

_Amu: 16_

_Ikuto: 19 (yes i kno he's supposed to be 20)_

_Kairi: 13_

_Tadase: 16_

_Kuaki: 17_

_Utau: 17_

_Hikaru: 11 (Just so they're the same age)_

_Rikka: 11_

_Nagi: 16_

_Rima:16_

_Yaya: 14_

_Aruto: ... i have no idea, he's a dad._

_Tsubasa: ... um... like 30 something_

_Couples:_

_Pro (Major):_

_Amuto (duh)_

_Hikka? i dont kno the official name (hikaruxrikka)_

_Kuktau: is that how u spell it? (kukaixutau)_

_Tadase. _

_Rimahiko_

_Anti: _

_Amuiri? (amuxkairi)_

_Kaiya? (kairixyaya) i have no idea_

**Ikuto POV**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived in Japan," The pilot of the plane announces in the intercom. Finally we can get off this stupid plane, how long has it been? 10 hours or so?

"Ikuto, we're here," Dad, aka Aruto comments. Thats about obvious, but I'll let it slide.

"Yeah," I reply. I stand up and hit my head on the way too short roof. "Ow!" I rub my head where I hit, and sigh. Now there's a somewhat small bump on my head. Just great.

Well hello to you too, Japan.

"I wonder if I can see Amu," I talk out loud. Everyone left in the airplane just looks at me weird. I think that this is called puberty, its not really my fault. I drag the bag out of the plane, walk up the weird gray hallway that seems to last forever even though the length is actaully somewhat short. Inside in the large "gathering" area, Dad's waiting for me.

"Are you thinking about Amu, Ikuto?" Dad asks. I must talk to myself too much.

"Maybe," I reply. We start walking out of the airport together, and yes I'm thinking about Amu. I've never stopped thinking about Amu ever since I went on my trip to find my father. Of course the trip was good, and I got to play my violin with many other good musicitans that are also experts. But... when Yoru went back into my heart's cradle, i felt sad.

Yoru had been with me through all the hard times, from the start of my easter "career" to the last day when Amu and I defeated the big X character made of X eggs. And I thought I heard Amu's voice when he went back. Was i hallucinating?

That day, was the best.

Oh, Tadase was there too.

But the only memories that I have of that day is when we discovered that Gozen was actually a six year old named Hikaru who collected shiny stones, his heart egg was the Embryo that i searched for years, when I caught Amu to avoid an attack from the big X chatacter, thanked her, and teased her like I always do.

I also remember when Hikaru's grandfather kept manipulating me even though I was in a bad condition, forced me to play my music for hours straight, and my ears hurt for a long time after. Then when Amu and I transformed into Seven Seas Treasure and Amulet Fortune. That was just straight out awesome.

Then epicness happened.

But... the best memory I remember is when I promised her that I would protect her.

And I will.

Amu, I'm coming.

**Amu's POV**

Today was just an ordinary day. Rima and Nagi are still arguing against each other, Rima is reading all the new manga, Nagi seems to have finally gotten over his cross dressing obsession even though he still can pull it off and is now into basketball. Kukai is still preparing to confess to Utau and at this rate this isnt going to happen any time soon,but he's also getting even better at sports! At the highschool every sport team wants him to be a member. Yaya is eating all the brand new candy and Kairi still has a crush on me. Thank god he isn't the obsessive type because I think that I couldnt handle that. Utau is becoming one of the best actors and musicians in the country and in the top 100 for the world. She's amazing! Utau probably practices at least 2 hrs each day, sometimes 1 when she's busy with rehersals. I wish we had more time to hang out.

Hikaru is still super duper smart and skipped a grade to be in the same grade with Rikka. He's probably studying or doing one of his excercise break sessions. I wonder how he gets enough sleep every day. Rikka is bugging him and teasing him. Sometimes when the interact with each other they look like they would make such a good couple!

Tadase... I dont really want to talk about it. He's still in love with me but he's majorly obsessive. Tadase calls me so much, oh look! I just got a call from him! I touch the button ignore on my phone and set down my phone.

Then... they'res Ikuto. I miss him everyday since he's left and I thought that he said he was going to come back but... he hasnt. I wonder if he feels okay? Is he hurt? I wish he would come back.

"Amu-chan!" Mama calls. I spring off my bed and run down stairs. That should be Rima and Nagi coming to walk with me to school, if the person is Tadase, the door is getting slammed. I run down the stairs and open the door with a smile.

"Amu..."

"Ikuto?!" I say, shocked. "Ikuto" looks up at me like im an idiot. "Oh, sorry Nagi! You sounded like Ikuto there so..."

"Amu, you still miss him dont you? Just call him, you have his number," Nagi smirks at me.

"Hey! I can't... I can't call him! Are you crazy?" I start freaking out and Nagi starts laughing at me. Sometimes, Nagi is awful to me.

"oh, Amu, there's good news for you then, but im not going to tell you," Rima gives me a small smile towards me.

Rima-chan! You're being mean to me!" I plea her, trying to get her to spill, "you're my best friend!"

"More than Nagi?" Rima questions. Nagi looks at her like she's crazy and I turn my head to the side.

"Of course!" I reply. Rima smiles, one of those, 'I am really happy right now' smiles that are rare.

"Thanks so much Amu!" Nagi sweat drops at her, and It's so easy to get Rima to tell me something!

"Too bad though Amu, I promised that I would keep this a secret, no matter what you say!"

Dang, I almost had it!

"Fine," I reply, sighing. Rima can be really mean to me sometimes.

"Hey, Tadase said that hes got something to tell you when we get to the Royal Garden!" Nagi tries to encourage me. Oh great, it's probably him confessing his love to me or something. Something to "look forward" to.

"Wahoo…" We keep walking although the happy atmosphere kind of disappeared.

I blame Tadase.

At the Royal Garden

"Amu-chan!" Tadase calls to me when we walk in the door. Still the overly happy self. "I have something to tell you!"

"Yeah?" We walk up the steps to where we usually sit.

"One, I absolutely love you! And two, Ikuto-nii-san is coming!" My face lits up with a smile, how long has it been since I've last seen him? Two years? I hope he's well!

**Ikuto POV**

"You going now Ikuto?" Dad looks over at me.

"Yeah," I reply. "I'll come back later, kay?" He nods, then goes back to unpacking the bags we brought. Soon, at least what Dad says, some of our other stuff is coming over later tomorrow, so we'll have to take care of that.

I head out the door, and smirk to myself. Time to go visit Amu, this is what I'm talking about. I start my walk to the high school.

**

* * *

**

**Aqua: Thank you so much for reading chapter 1! Please tell me what you think about it!**

**Nagi: Thank god im in this story**

**Tadase *cough* i meant Tadagay: why... am i not really cared about.**

**Aqua: Dont worry tadase, you're very loved.**

**Ikuto: I have the best memory ever, but... why are you angry Amu?**

**Amu: Its your fault that you went without me!**

**Aqua: Just calm down, its okay. Click the wonderful green button please!**


	2. Realization

**Hello! It's Aqua!**

**Ikuto: well hello**

**Amu: hi!**

**Tadase: whoa… why am I so happy? And… stalker like?**

**Ikuto: im coming amu!!**

**Amu: yay!!**

**Tadase: what about me????**

**Aqua: Hahaha it's okay Tadase. You have many fans. You are labeled the cute boy. Ikuto is the hot and smexy one! (sorry Tadase fans)**

**Amu: yeah! I mean…**

**Ikuto: Wahoo! So, what are we gonna do Amu?**

**Aqua: You don't get to do anything! (not yet at least) Oh and sorry Rimahiko fans, for the somewhat small rimahikoness, ill try to add more later although this story is mainly amuto. And about the rikkaru… I'll figure that out later I guess. And does anyone have a suggestion for what… I mean who Tadase is paired up with. I would accept Yaoi, but Kukai sooo belongs to Utau and Ikuto, you already know. And absolutely not Nagi. Maybe Lulu? (if you are someone who doesn't this is then look at doki doki but if you have watched party… thanks for enduring (I mean super enjoying) with me!)**

**Yaya: Oh my gosh! You almost wrote a paragraph!**

**Aqua: oh yeah, I almost did. **

**Rima: how's the oneshots?**

**Aqua: *sweat drops* well, lets see… the point of that (the one shots) is to have a competition with my math buddy who also writes fan fiction. I thought it would be a good idea, therefore, I have to ask, but I havent asked yet so I'll get to that. **

**And besides! I got this awesome review, only one work too! It said update! Almost 1 hour after I brought the story up! So, that is my motivation! Thanks so much! That's all you guys have to do to make my day! **

**Yaya: yet another section that looks like a paragraph! So cool!**

**Aqua: I'll update as soon as possible for both stories!**

**And for my old readers about my pokemon stories, so sorry about that, but I have to admit I lost interest.. **

**Ikuto: Alright, get to the story already! There's gonna be some awesome Amuto action right?**

**Aqua: Wait to see!**

* * *

**Ikuto POV **

I stand on the grassy hill where I first led myself to meet the love of my life, Amu. Memories keep flowing through my mind like a river. All the memories seeming so recent, almost like they happened yesterday. Although, that would be absolutely impossible but I can't stop thinking about them… her.

When my Dumpty Key was affected by the Humpty Lock, that completely changed my life. It's amazing how just one person can change everything, your memories, relationships, your _life._ The breeze swayed around my hair making my hair move in the breeze. I close my eyes, remembering the time when I took the lock from her and was standing on the red building beams, the top to be exact with her.

_Flashback_

"_Give my eggs back to me!" Amu yells at Ikuto. Ikuto just smirks at her, looking shocked when she runs toward him, full speed. _

_Ikuto drops her eggs, they falling down not like leaves, more like rocks that were going to break when they hit the ground._

_She ran and fell off the building, Ikuto just watching her, paralyzed at her bold actions. _

_Amu's chara, Ran did her first chara-nari with her, into Amulet Heart, saving her eggs and herself. She jumped, and flew, so high near the clouds. She seemed so close that she could touch them, and the clouds looked so adorable and soft._

_Then, she suddenly fell, to the ground like a even larger, heavier rock and there was nothing she could do to save herself now. _

_But, Tadase saved her with his chara-change, and using the attack/protection move holy crown. _

_Ikuto jumped down onto the yellow construction vehicle to greet Tadase and Amu._

_Ikuto escaped, easily due to his fast cat like reflexes. _

_End of flashback_

"Those were the days," I say out loud, no one was there to listen to me, I could say whatever I want. "When we would have the best times," I lie down on the grass and look up at those clouds that reminded me of Amu. Now, almost everything reminded me of Amu, flowers, certain scents, even colors.

Even though there was no one there, once in a while I would point to a cloud that was specifically special, as if it had a importance besides giving people and animals on earth water or in scientific terms precipitation. I smiled at the one that looked like a heart, I'm not sure if the heart meant love or if it meant Amulet heart aka Amu-chan, but the cloud seemed so peaceful, almost like Amu. Except when she's mad because I teased her too much.

I look on my watch that my dad gave me when I finally found him and give myself a little smile. Oh wow, I better get moving, it's way past the time when Amu is done with her couple first classes. I stand up now, missing Yoru. All these memories, involved Yoru in some way or another, sadness filling my mind but immediately flushed out with thoughts of what Amu and I would do even though Yoru isn't here.

I stand up, yawn, and start walking again. I supposed I walk very slow, but most likely because I haven't been here in a long time.

Coming to an intersection, I look at the two paths like they've never been there before. Which they weren't two years ago when I was here. I guess some things have changed. I take the left path and realize that I still have a long ways to go. That's even better I suppose.

I finally reach the school, just in time for the lunch break. From what I remember, they meet up at the Royal Garden so I move over there to meet up with Amu. Hopefully this will go well, and she remembers me, and that she doesn't hate me for being gone so long.

**Amu POV (a few minutes before) **

'I can't wait!' I think to myself, Ikuto is coming today, and I get to see him! I hope he'll come here, remembers me and everything! I'm so excited! I think I ate too much of Yaya's candy, because im acting really hyper but Rima says that it's normal for someone who's in love with someone they havent seen in a long time.

How does she know?

"Amu-chan are you not paying attention during my lesson?" Sensei questions me. I immediately sit up, and pay attention. Everyone laughs at me and I smile sheepishly. That was sooo embarrassing.

"No, im paying attention," I reply, quickly.

"Good, now answer 2 on the music packet," Sensei tells me walking by my desk staring at me. **(AN: I absolutely hate that!)**This music packet is about musicians that are becoming brilliant and going to enter an advanced musical teen music competition. We have to learn about all the entrants, instrument they play, lots more about them, and their music likes/dislikes.

Music education is an essential for graduating from Seiyo High, therefore I am taking this class instead of learning an instrument. The class is fun after all, my friends here, even Nagi! Nagi isn't in any of my other classes, so I almost look forward to this class.

"Read out the question, then answer," She repeats, I supposed I wasn't talking fast enough.

I start to read out loud from the packet of information, "Blank is a violin player who has been playing since he/she was young, talented, likes to play songs that can be sung with, and likes chocolate tayaki," **(AN: oh this is soooo hard)**

I blush suddenly, thinking about the one and only person that came up in my mind, Tsukyomi Ikuto. Not only was he coming today to visit me, he was in this packet! That means that he's part of this super hard competition!

The teacher just stares at me while I am acting even more stupid then I was before. "Um, Tsukyomi Ikuto," I state. The teacher gives me a slight smile and then it disappears, just like that. She didn't have to smile for me…

"Good job, Amu, you're the only one today that has gotten that question right!" Wow! I wouldn't think that I would know a question like that, I mean im not the best student ever, Nagi is!

"Thank you," I reply. I sit down and look at the clock. Just mentioning Ikuto's name made my mind, my thoughts, my actions go crazy. All these thoughts, just flowing through, some that I have never even imagined I would think of now.

Teacher looks up at the clock and finally realizes that it's lunch break. I hate it when teachers don't realize that and keep you in the classroom, especially because of bad behavior.

"Everyone, it's lunch break!" Sensei announces and everyone walks out of their seats, running off in all different directions. I guess I have to go the Royal Garden.

**Ikuto POV**

I look down at my annoyingly loud phone that is vibrating wildly in the palm of my hand. Opening the phone up, I look at the new text, obviously from my violin teacher that ended up traveling with me.

_Ikuto, I accidentally sent in your previous violin solo for a competition since the orchestra teachers at the meeting were talking about their best students so, basically you're entered in a very advanced competition! I know you'll do well, maybe we should increase your violin lessons. Text me back when you get the chance. _**(AN: Hahaha it's over the 160 character limit but oh well)**

What… You cannot be serious. He DOES know that I finally got to Japan about two hours ago, and don't have nearly as much time that I used to have while looking for my father. Now I have to do this too? This is… going to be difficult.

I walk over to the Guardian's Royal Garden, somewhere when I was in Elementary school I was not allowed in, even though I had my own chara, Just because of that mind controlling (literally) company that almost ruined my life, and… almost killed me.

But, without that messed up company I would have never met the person of my dreams. So, maybe the company has it's good points. Not a lot.

I walk in the door, Tadase jumps out of his chair, nearly falls down the steps and greets me, "Ikuto-nii-san!" I can't help but laugh at him, he's how old now? Yet he's still calling me that old name, yes, that brings back good memories but, I think he needs to give that one up.

"Yeah, you're still that little kid," I reply. Such a weird reply I got back from Tadase, he actually… blushed. I think there's something wrong with him. **(AN: if you havent realized… in this story tadase is… well gay. Um… if you're very offended by this just review it to me and ill fix it)**

"Ikuto-nii-san, you have to hide in this box! There's air holes and stuff, so you can breathe. I want to surprise Amu-chan! Even though I already told her you were c…" He what.

"You told her I was coming?! I told you not to!" I scold at him. Tadase immediately pouts, just like the old little kid he was. Wait… is he the same little kid?! "So now what am I going to do?"

"You're gonna hide in this box, and Amu's gonna open it up!" Tadase sounded so proud of his plan, I didn't know what to say. I have no plan now, so I might as well try this. But… why a box with a super huge bow on the top. I think this box gives the fact that I am inside, because all decorated around is violins, taiyaki chocolate of course, and cats all around.

"Won't this give the fact that im in the box away?" I question him. Tadase just shrugs and smiles at me. Very reassuring.

I open the box up, plenty of room, so I sit down in it and Tadase puts the lid on top. I hope she comes soon because this might not be fun staying here forever. At least seeming like that.

**Amu POV**

I run down the stairs, I'm totally late. Rima and I talked in our class together that we would search for Ikuto during the lunch break. But now, im late so we wont have as much time as we were supposed to have, stupid music education class.

I finally get to the Royal Garden, Rima laughing madly, Nagi tried to hold his in, and Yaya going crazy.

"Whats up?" I question. Rima points at the really cute, huge box with lots of stuff that reminds me of Ikuto but Ikuto would never agree to be in a box. "What's in the box?"

"Hahaha, Oh, nothing Amu," Nagi replies, laughing more at the box. I give him one of those you-know-that-I -know-that-something-is -in-there stares. "See what's inside for yourself,"

"Awww… well okay," I walk over to the box when Rima stops me.

"Amu, you have to guess first," Rima says, with a small smile. "I'll do the yes, no answer to your questions,"

"Okay, is it related to music?" I ask.

**Ikuto POV**

You have to be kidding me. She doesn't know? Isnt this very obvious just based of the box… I thought she would get it, but obviously she doesn't.

"Is… it happy with chocolate?" What… where did that question come from?

"Yes…" The short long blonde haired girl replies. It's good that I can see through this box through the air holes because this is rather interesting.

"Is it… blue?" Blue…. Oh wow.

"Yes…"

"um… does it like cats?" Oh. My. God. Amu, you are oblivious.

"Amu, just guess,"

"Um… is it… a doll??" … I am not a doll. Not even close.

"Amu… that is so cold that you'll just have to open the box okay?" She does have a point.

But what do I do when she opens the box? Shoot.. Wait, I know what to do. This is going to be fun.

Amu lifts the top up and her face lights up in one of those amazingly beautiful smiles that wander around my mind when I lie down lazily and just think.

"OH MY GOD!!! IKUTO?!" She starts doing the fan girl act that lots of girls do around me, I just smile and stand up in the box. I hear something crack, which was probably the box's somewhat unsteady bottom that couldn't handle my weight.

"Hello, my sweet baby, Amu-koi," This isn't how I usually act, but I think it's a good hi, I still love you greeting. Amu's cheeks turn into the deep redish pink that looks like a strawberry that I remember as well.

"Ikuto!" She exclaims, I laugh at her and give her my famous smirk.

"What, do you not like it? Amu-koi sounds very good, don't you want to be called by that?" I question her. She just looks down at the ground, which isn't a very definite answer.

Rima, Nagi, Yaya, and Tadase are all staring at us like we're crazy. Nagi pulled out a notebook, although no one noticed, I think he's taking notes. I'll give him some pointers later.

I climb out of the box and bring myself closer to her, smirking a little larger. Her blush got bigger, and darker than before. She looks adorable like this, I almost… want to kiss her.

Maybe… Just Maybe… Nah, I'll just hug her.

I wrap my arms around her, bringing her closer to me. She's still like a hot water bottle, she must still be a child. I thought… she would have grown up, at least a little.

Growth wise, yeah but… obliviousness wise not at all. That's what I hoped for.

Amu looks surprised, so I start to let go, but Amu wraps her arms around me. I smile, while I tighten my grip more, and we hug longer while you could just barely hear the pencil scribbling from Nagi.

I lean more in, and bite her ear. I thought this would be a bad idea but she seemed to actually like it.

"Um… guys, I'm glad you're taking it slow because, I really don't want to see you guys to go any farther kay?" The complete nerd walks in and totally interrupts us.

"Amu-chan, you know that I like you, why are you doing this to me?" the nerd asks her. Say what?

"But… um… Kairi… I…uh…" Amu keeps stammering at him, does he really like that nerd?

"Can I talk to you Amu?" I ask her. She looks up at me, nods, and we walk out of there, Nagi still taking a lot of notes.

"Whats up?" Amu questions. I sigh at her, my violin hitting my back. Sometimes, I think I should leave my violin at home.

"Do… you want to sing with my violin," I question.

"Sure! How about… tomorrow, or during the weekend?" she suggests. Yeah, I think I can do that but… that nerd is annoying me.

"Do, you like that nerd?" I ask. She looks at me like im crazy so I manage to force a small smile at her, but I couldn't help but feel disappointed because there was a possibility that she wants to be with someone else than me. I suppose she noticed this because shes looking at me weird.

"Do you feel okay?" she looks worried at me but I just nod.

"Yeah," I reply. I can't tell her that I am actually really worried that she doesn't still love me back, even though she hugged me back before, doesn't particularly mean that she loves me. Without Yoru, there's no one to talk about this to.

I guess some things have changed than before.

* * *

**That was a super really long chapter!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Sorry if it wasn't as good as the beginning/last chapter!**


	3. Need for a Plan

Hey! it's Aqua!

**Once again, sorry this is kinda late and stuff but lots of homework! **

**I thought that I would add extra stuff into the beginning of each chapter and to my profile so here we go! (please tell me if that's good or not)**

**Well, currently I've been listening to Uptown get around by Stereo Skyline! It's a great song!**

**Also, I have currently stopped watching the Shugo chara anime because of it's utmost stupidity. Even my fellow blogger gave up blogging shugo chara.**

**However, the Shugo Chara Encore! was wonderful! Totally inspired me to write the latest edition to Memories with you.**

**Anyways…**

**Ikuto: you seem to have a lot of homework…**

**Aqua: Blame the teachers! They don't talk to each other so they just assign whatever they feel like!**

**Amu: that sucks**

**Ikuto: heck yah**

**Aqua: well time to start the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara! Peach Pit and Awful Satellite does!**

**Ikuto POV**

* * *

Well I suppose that wasn't unexpected. Although... I know I secretly wished for things not to be like this.

Maybe I can ask someone for answers about having Amu be focused on me and completely forget about this Kairi person. Never mind she can be friends with him. That would be too mean. Although he's so annoying. How can he know so much information?

If I can't ask Kairi, well obviously, and I cant ask Kukai because he's failing at trying to make my sister his girlfriend, and I definitely cant ask a girl about this. Well maybe. Just not that sugar addict. (sugar addict = yaya btw)

The only logical person must be that shorty kid or the cross dresser person. I mean who can't tell that he totally cross dressed to play the part of Nadeshiko. You have to respect him though, he had to do that for a long time. How can anyone keep their voice so high?

I'll try that shorty kid first, I think I actually know her name. I can always text Amu... well maybe not, but I think that she'll respond.

I head out onto the street where supposedly she is. Kukai told me after telling him that I wouldnt allow him to be with my sister if he didnt tell me. I guess that was kind of harsh... but thats okay. I got what I needed.

Kukai draws horrible maps. You can barely see the handwriting of where the locations are but you can kind of see what the landmarks are supposed to be.

Following this map, I finally reach this short girl's house. Lucky me! There's a tree!

I can't tell Amu yet, but I got another chara egg. I thought that when you get older and your old chara goes back into the heart's cradle then you arent supposed to receive another one.

I guess I am an exception to this. Although, Amu seemed to have lost her charas too because I didnt see them flying around her.

I take the strange music note egg out of my pocket and examine it for about the 100th time this week. Wait... is that heart randomly placed on the note thing?

I wonder if this guy can hear me?

I climb up the tree, very catlike and look into her window. Her room is very... interesting I suppose. And wow she's singing to herself. I didnt think she was a singer.

The little shorty turns over to look at her window and guess who sees? The amazing, violin playing, cat watching her. Of course, she screams but unlike most girls they dont try to hide themselves with some curtain, she opens the window.

"What are you doing here?!?" she yells at me.

"I need advice from you and what are you doing here?" I ask her with a smirk.

"This is my house!" she states and pouts at me. I sort of see the potential that the cross-dresser sees.

"Well, are you going to help me?" I question.

"what do you want? And you can't tell anyone what I was doing," she tells me.

"i want you to help me with Amu, and you better have some good reasons if im not going to tell that cross-dresser right now," I reply with my usual smile.

"fine, i'll help you with Amu. But we're going to have to truce. Although Kairi's been going towards Amu, Amu's started to recently lean over to Nagi. You can't let her do that, okay?" she negotiates.

"Totally agreed," I reply and we do that strange you-better-keep-this-otherwise-you're-dead hand shake thing.

"I know what you need to do," Rima tells me.

"What's that?" I question.

"You need a plan," A plan? That's very descriptive. "Something that will make her notice something even though she's incredibly dense," Well she is...

"What's your idea?" I have no idea what that is going to be because she is insanely dense for her own good.

"How about something like when you were in her bed?" I didnt do that on purpose! That was Yoru!

"That's crazy!" I reply to her. She just smiles and laughs.

I guess i'll just have to do that...

A plan huh...

* * *

**I'm sorry that this is a short chapter! **

**Spring break is coming soon though so i'll try to make it up!**


	4. Who's Shiki?

**Hi! Its Aqua again! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh and please review! I really like reading the reviews!**

**Ikuto POV**

How am I supposed to do this? I wonder out loud to myself then suddenly turning around to look for anyone if they heard me.

My music teacher called me once again asking about my situation and our plan for this competition that I didnt know about.

Unfortunately, this competition had to be soon so I wont be able to think of anything soon.

My phone vibrates annoyingly in my pocket. I pick up my phone to look at yet another text from my teacher.

"Yeah?" I question.

"Hey, sorry to call you often but I there's an important meeting about the competition that's going to last a while tommorow so you should bring someone along to keep you company," Oh and my teacher is called Kaname sensei.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I dont understand what he's talking about because this seems completely random, didnt he just call me about an hour ago?

"Ikuto, this competition is very important, this will raise the Tsukyomi family name and improve your musical status," well thats obvious, "also, I believe this meeting will be long so invite amu or someone okay?" Kaname-sensei hangs up on me after that before I could argue.

Dang it, I guess im forced to go ask Amu. I think texting her would be easier...

**Amu POV**

Whoa! My phone just made a bunch of noises I never thought that it could possibly make.

Another text from Ikuto? Why doesnt he just talk to me like normal people do?

**Text**

_Hey, Amu. I hope that you know about a musical competition because I have to go to this meeting tommorow and I want you to come along. Reply back_

_Ikuto_

Ummm what musical competition.... wait that one? The one that Ikuto is in and im learning about in the music observation or whatever its called class? And he wants me to go with him?!

Oh my gosh yes! I have to tell Yaya and Rima about this!

**Text**

_Of course! Ummmm how when is it and stuff? _

I immediately rush over to my house to tell my parents about the good news that I just learned.

Opening the door with tremendous force, I run over to my parents.

"Mama! Ikuto invited me to hang out with him tomorrow!" Papa freaks out at my statement and Mama looks happy for me.

"Go ahead honey," Mama replies towards me. She's a wonderful mother!

"Nooooooo! Amu-chan can't be with a boy!" Papa exclaims, although this doesn't have an effect on Mama's opinion.

"Papa, you have to let her go at some point," I nod in agreement and run up to my room before papa can try to change her apporval.

Text

From Ikuto

_Like 1:30ish. I'll just meet you at your house or the amusement park. It's still there right?_

He hasn't checked yet? I helped renew the amusement park and made sure that the tea cups were still there!

I text back:

Text

From Amu

_Alright, how about my house and the amusement park is still there_

I close my phone and lay down on my bed. I'll finally be able to spend time with Ikuto without Tadase and Kairi.

This is going to be awesome!

**The next day**

**Amu POV**

Crap! I woke up late! The clock read 12:30 and Ikuto was supposed to come soon so we could go to the meeting!

I pull on my clothes that thankfully I already organized for myself and rush down the stairs.

Wonderful. The doorbell just rang.

**Ikuto POV**

Here goes nothing. I heard from Rima that she has a very big tendency to be late.

I ring the doorbell and wait.

And wait.

And wait some more.

She slept in didnt she? Time to go onto her balcony. I bet she left the door unlocked.

I jump up to her balcony and knock on the door to see if she's in her room but there is no answer. I open the door to see her room completely out of order and not nearly as organized as I remember it.

Although her bed is somehow made right.

Since I am used to her bed since its soft and such, I decide to climb into it. Maybe resting wont be that bad while waiting for her.

Whoa! There's something under here... that sounds so wrong.

I look inside to see a shugo chara egg that was obviously just born.

Picking it up, I examine the design. Except I have no idea, it just has a plaid pattern with purple.

What should I do with this?

Amu walks into the room with one of the funniest expressions on her face.

"Wait.... you have a shugo chara egg?" she inquires me. Did she mean hers or mine that's still in my pocket.

"What do you mean?" I question. She points to the one in my hand aka hers, and still has that funny expression. "No... this one,"

She cuts me off and starts congratulating me even though this isn't even mine.

I can even guarantee that this chara is a girl and that would just look weird. I have to get her to understand that this isnt mine.

"Oh! We need to get going, let's go Ikuto!" she gets some sort of super strength like the time when she threw me into the closet.

She drags me down the stairs, through the door and to the street. Fortunately or unfortunately there wasn't many people around so we could get to this dumb meeting on time.

"Um, you do know where we are going right?" Amu asks.

"Yeah, I reply," She still is forcing me to carry mine and her shugo chara eggs because she won't stop to listen to me.

"Then you lead the way okay?" I nod at her and the awkwardness falls in. Times like these I wish I had more confidence. My egg or was it the other one, I cant really tell which one moved a bit.

Amu's egg can't think that i'm its owner... can it?

**At the meeting hall **

"Hello! Are you Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Some random person with a name tag asks Amu and me.

"Uh, yeah," I reply. Am I going to have to deal with weird people?

"Excellent, here's your information packet, you're going to go around these little station things and learn about what you'll doing okay?" I just nod back and take Amu to follow me.

"Hey, you're one of those violinists right?" another random person comes up to me and looks at me strange.

"Yeah..." this person must be another competitor.

"My name is Shiki, I play cello," he introduces to me. "Is she your girlfriend?" How can someone just go up and introduce themselves and then ask if the person next to you is your girlfriend.

"No," I reply, frowning at him. I dont particularity like this guy and I get a bad

vibe from him.

"Well, thats too bad, she's really cute," This guy is really annoying. Annoyingly, Amu starts blushing. I guess she finds him to be cute.

"Thank you," Amu keeps blushing at him and this Shiki guy smiles. I walk closer to Shiki and whisper towards him, "Stay away from her,". I then leave with Amu in tow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
